Pins embedded in bushings are used in the suspensions of some heavy trucks. For example, such pins and bushings may be provided at the ends of truck leaf springs and/or at truck chassis suspension points. Over time and with use, the bushings can deteriorate to the point that they require replacement. This is a big job. In many cases it is necessary to remove the leaf spring from the truck and to press out the bushings and pins using a heavy-duty press. This is time consuming for mechanics. Re-fitting the suspension of a truck can be expensive for a truck owner.
Various presses and pin pullers are known. Some examples of these are described in the following United States patents:
7,363,7986,625,8615,390,4034,339,8653,654,6853,044,1577,191,5046,389,6685,363,5434,249,2933,110,9585,025,5427,134,2684,989,4421,465,1247,228,6096,745,4475,042,1325,528,8095,033,1774,724,6084,624,0414,057,8893,358,3522,596,5492,317,405
There remains a need for tools and methods capable of removing and/or installing pins of the types found in the suspensions of heavy trucks. Existing tools, including those listed above, are not suitable for use in removing or installing such pins. There is a particular need for such tools and methods useful for removing and/or installing pins that are embedded in elastomer bushings.